l'attaque des papillons
by Tialepingouin
Summary: La vie banale d'une adolescente tourne au cauchemar, étrangement ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!

Aujourd'hui on démarre une nouvelle fiction, un peu plus school life celle ci! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Pour commencer je tiens aussi à dire que j'avais initialement prévu de faire une fiction sur les enfants battus, je suis à ce jour incapable de l'écrire. Je la reporte donc à plus tard, désolé pour ceux qui espéraient la lire maintenant.

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chère Journal,_

 _Ça me fait un peu bizarre de faire ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris, peut être parce que toutes mes copines le font et que Sylvia m'a dit que ça m'aiderai à m'améliorer dans mon écriture. Il est 7 heure et j'ai un peu de temps avant de partir pour le lycée._

 _Je suis une lycéenne normale, je n'aies donc pas grand chose à te dire. À croire que je suis aussi inintéressante que j'en ai l'impression quelque fois. Je m'appelle Célia j'ai 16 ans je suis en première L. Le rêve de ma vie et d'être journaliste pour le Times. Mais je rêve trop, il n'y a que les grands reporters qui font ça. Donc je serrais sûrement employées pour un journal plus modeste, celui de ma ville, ce serrait déjà merveilleux. Tu devrais me voir, avec mon calepin et mon stylo à courir partout pour pouvoir écrire un simple papier pour le journal du lycée. Je l'aies fondé avec Darren, un ami qui a le même rêve que moi._

 _J'ai un frère surdoué en tout même si je ne vis pas avec je l'adore, il prend soin de moi et va jusqu'à me mentir pour me faire plaisir. Il est en Terminal ES, il travaille beaucoup pour être le meilleur et reprendre l'entreprise de son père, mais il trouve toujours du temps pour moi et sa petite amie Aurélia. Mais aussi pour le foot, c'est toute sa vie. Il est mon idole. Ça peut paraître étrange mais il est beau, intelligent et doué dans tout ce qu'il touche que demander de plus ?_

 _Enfin bref j'ai peu de temps. Il faut que je te laisse._

 _22/09_

* * *

Elle se leva et posa le carnet sur le bord de son bureau. Un beau carnet que David lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une couverture rouge avec des arabesques dorées, le tout avec un air usé, il était sublime, il n'y avait pas à redire sur les goûts de David. Lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu elle était terriblement gênée, il en avait ri en lui disant que ça n'était rien. Elle prit ses habits de cours préalablement posés sur une chaise et descendit dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à clef. Son reflet dans le miroir attira quelques secondes son attention. Elle l'ignora et commença à retirer son haut de pyjama hello kitty. Son reflet l'attira à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois. Elle se détourna à nouveau et retira son bas de jogging. Ce stupide reflet la narguait depuis quelques jours. Elle savait bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

-Célia dépêche toi !

Tant pis pour le maquillage, de toute façon ça ne changeait rien. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, sans se soucier plus du miroir et descendit. Sa mère la regarda et il y eu un malaise. Elle pouvait sentir le regard réprobateur glisser sur elle et la juger. Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait, mais quelques parts elle s'en fichait. Elle prit un morceau de brioche qu'elle tartina de caramel. Son petit péché mignon, elle l'engloutissait tout les matins avant d'aller rejoindre Kevin et d'aller au lycée. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà mais la patience n'étant pas vraiment sa principale qualité. Un baiser plutôt brusque, une main posée sur sa taille et les voilà parti vers le lycée. Jude le fusilla du regard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, pas vraiment ravi de voir sa sœur avec ce gars-là. Ce dernier eût un sourire carnassier, fier jusqu'aux bouts des ongles d'avoir une fille dans ses bras. Juste une fille ça faisait classe, de plus elle était plutôt jolie et pas jalouse, que demander de plus.

Il alla fumer alors qu'elle rejoignait Sue devant le cour d'histoire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle soupira. Des filles, magnifiques, tournaient autour de son copain et il ne les repoussait pas. Fines, belles, de long cheveux de multiples couleurs, bien habillées, le cliché des belles filles de lycée. Elles lui tournaient autour en souriant, minaudant allégrement devant l'attaquant. Elle se sentait cruche de ne pas réussir à agir de la même façon. Elle quant elle voulait être mignonne elle ne ressemblait à rien, tout juste si elle n'était pas ridicule.

-Célia ! On rentre en cour là, sourit Darren en lui montrant la classe qui bougeait d'un seul homme.

-Oui oui j'arrive, lança t'elle mollement.

Elle regarda une fois de plus ces jolies filles avant de s'installer en histoire. Un cour ennuyeux parmi tant d'autre, le prof s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Il distribuait les copies, elle avait un peu omis de réviser, comme à son habitude. Elle y était allée au talent, elle ne s'attendait donc pas à grand chose.

-Célia, sourit l'adulte. 13, c'est correct mais tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux si tu te bougeais un peu.

-d'accord, elle acquiesça pas vraiment préoccupée par ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

-Darren, 18 encore une preuve que tu as bien appris et travaillé, l'acharnement paye toujours. Grâce à ça tu iras sûrement dans l'école de tes rêves avec des résultats pareils.

Darren avait pourtant l'air très déçu devant sa copie, traquant la moindre imperfection qui paraissaient pourtant anodines à Célia. Elle le regardait inspecter sa copie comme si elle était mauvaise alors qu'elle-même était plutôt satisfaite de sa note.

-Stresse pas comme ça Darren tu vas attraper des ulcères, tenta l'adolescente à mi-voix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'as parfaitement réussi.

-Non, si je veux entrer dans l'école que je veux il me faut un 20 pas un stupide 18.

-On veut faire la même école je te signale.

-Ba tu devrais travailler plus alors.

Il se replongea dans le cour, buvant les paroles de l'adulte comme si ce dernier lui révélait le sens de la vie. Il laissa la jeune fille totalement pensive, il avait peut être raison, elle devrait travailler plus, beaucoup plus pour atteindre leurs niveaux. Elle tenta de suivre le cours, réellement. Mais les filles avec Kevin la hantaient, une image de la perfection qui s'éloignait vraiment de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle devrait peut être changer, ou peut être pas. Elle ne savait plus.

-Darren ?

-J'écoute le prof !

Elle se cala contre le radiateur froid, son bloc note posé sur ses jambes croisées. Tant pis elle lui poserai la question plus tard, à l'inter-cour. Le cour passa lentement, beaucoup trop et la question restait toujours entière dans sa tête. Elle fixait ses cuisses, grosses et molles. Rien de bien beau, dans tout les cas un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. La cloche clocha, les libérant enfin. Elle n'avança pas vite vers le prochain cours et retint son ami par la manche.

-Tu as quoi aujourd'hui ? Soupira ce dernier.

-Tu crois que je devrais faire un régime ?

Elle rougit mais après tout il était un garçon, et un ami très proche, il était donc le mieux placé pour lui dire si elle avait raison ou non. Le garçon s'arrêta et la fixa d'un air qui laissait voir un désespoir et une lassitude grandissante.

-Tu veux perdre quoi ? Les trois millimètres de peau au dessus de tes cotes ou passer de .. Allé un 36 à un 34 ? Tu te prends la tête pour des détails là ! Franchement physiquement tu as rien à changer, tu devrais plutôt travailler tes cours.

-Si tu le dis...

-Tu es magnifique. Kevin te le montre juste pas assez.

Malgré les phrases de son ami elle ne se sentait pas rassurée, elle sourit en croisant son frère. Ce dernier embrassait sa petite amie et semblait juste heureux d'être ici. Mais alors qu'avant elle était juste heureuse de le voir heureux elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle était jolie, très jolie et conforme aux normes de la société. Elle pourrait lui demander des astuces, après tout elle l'appréciai et elles étaient amies. Elle sourit, rassurée d'avoir des solutions à son problème. Elle entra en cour et se plaça prêt de Jack pour l'anglais.

Le soir arriva vite. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer. Elle parlait par messages à son copain. Ils parlaient musique, et Kevin affirmait qu'Ariana Grande était une des filles les mieux faites des stars. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et se décida à envoyer un message à Aurélia. Cette dernière lui répondit après un long moment. Elle s'expliqua en rougissant, faisant jurer à la fille de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas à son frère. Celle ci jura sans poser plus de question.

« Tu veux vraiment perdre du poids ou juste te muscler un peu pour être plus à l'aise dans ton corps ? »

« Plaire un peu plus à Kevin »

« Bon ba... C'est pas très louable mais viens avec moi à la gym le mercredi après midi ! Pendant que les garçons sont au foot nous on ira à la salle tranquille entre fille. »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, comme des amies et ça faisait plaisir à Célia. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, comme n'importe quelle adolescente, elle avait des doutes mais ses derniers s'estompaient le plus souvent. Mais pour combien de temps... ?

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés pour un début. Je sais bien que ce chapitre n'était pas le plus passionnant mais j'en avait besoin pour poser les bases! Et j'espère que vous avez comprit le sujet que je compte aborder dans cette fiction!

à la semaine prochaine tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour commencer, Désolé pour la semaine dernière! n'ayant plus d'ordinateur depuis un mois il devient un peu difficile d'être à l'heure puisque du coup chaque imprévu me décale totalement.

Pour ce qui est de la petite discussion qui c'est organisé dans mes reviews je répondrais dans ces dernières ( même si je n'aime pas ça) Parce que je ne sais pas si ça me prendra de la place ou non et que malgré que je les aies lu je n'ai pas encore trouver le temps d'y réfléchir et d'y répondre ( on dit merci les bacs blanc... Allemand je te hais) Même si je dois remercier Guest pour les reviews les plus complètes et les plus adorables que tu aies jamais faite.

Sur ceux je vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui ça fait maintenant 3 semaines que je fais du sport régulièrement. On commence même un peu à voir mes abdo je suis trop heureuse tu peux pas savoir ! Demain après midi je vais à la salle avec Aurélia et Sue. On rigole bien et le soir ça me canalise pour faire mes devoirs, j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à me concentrer et à tenir en place. Bref je suis trop bien en ce moment. En plus Kevin remarque mes efforts, il me félicite et il regarde moins les autres._

 _Darren me dit que j'abuse, que je devrais pas changer pour lui mais il ne me comprend pas. Oui je le faisais pour Kevin au début, mais maintenant que je vois à quel point c'est bon pour moi aussi je m'en passerais plus. Et puis Jude m'a félicité, pas pour le changements mais juste que je découvre les joies du sport. Ils avaient raison les garçons, on se sent tellement puissante et zen après un bon entraînement. Mais il faudrait que j'en fasse plus, je ne me sens toujours pas à l'aise en tenue de sport à coté de Sue et sa belle poitrine ou Aurélie et son corps tout menu et mignon. Moi je suis mal bâtie à côté, pas de poitrine et des hanches trop développées à mon goût. C'est un peu con mais je peux y remédier avec de l'acharnement._

 _J'ai donc décidé de me mettre au régime en parallèle de ma reprise du sport! Je me sentirais encore mieux et ça sera niquel. Mais bon, on sait tout les deux que je suis trop gourmande pour stopper toutes les sucreries! Je te ferai part de mes progrès, tu m'aideras à rester motivé!_

 _13/10 58 kilos, Imc 21,3_

Elle prit ses affaires de sports, jogging, maillot ni trop large ni trop moulant, et une belle paire de basket, et les rangea dans un sac avant de descendre en vitesse. Elle avala son pain au caramel, mais avec moins de caramel qu'à son habitude. Sa mère lui sourit calmement et lui proposa de la déposer devant le lycée. Elle refusa, marcher lui ferait du bien. Elle s'y rendit donc à pied. Mais le temps joua contre elle et elle dût courir pour malgré tout arriver en retards, de quelques minutes mais en retards tout de même. Elle décida donc de se faire petite et d'écouter tout ce que disait le professeur en prenant des notes consciencieuses.

-Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? Questionna telle Sylvia.

-Tu as qu'à écouter un peu et arriver à l'heure.

Célia soupira, ça devait vraiment aller bien entre Sue et Eric pour que Sylvia soit aussi désagréable. Elle se tourna pourtant à nouveau vers son amie.

-Je pourrais avoir ton cours s'il te plaît ? Questionna t 'elle prudemment.

-Oui oui si tu veux.

Le ton était dure mais elle lui en était reconnaissante quand même. Après tout Sylvia traversait une phase compliquée elle aussi. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le cour. Le midi arriva trop vite à son goût, elle n'arrivait pas à finir cet exercice d'italien pour l'après midi, et il y avait aussi un contrôle. Elle soupira et envoya un message à son copain. Ils ne mangeraient pas ensemble ce midi, elle n'avait pas le temps. Il allait râler mais elle voulait réussir ce contrôle. Elle s'installa dans une salle, seule, les autres étant partis manger.

Kevin se leva d'un air décidé, complètement furieux après sa petite amie. Lui mentir était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait lui faire, c'est mal surtout si c'est pour aller flirter avec cet abruti de Samford. Il rangea son plateau brusquement en grommelant contre la ' greluche mythomane ' pas fichu d'assumer ses décisions. Si au moins elle était allée manger avec son frère, il aurait râlé mais aurait accepté. Il la rejoignit en salle de perm. Elle était assise, les lunettes posées au sommet de son crâne et mâchouillant le bout de son stylo plume. Il sourit et glissa sa main sur la taille de sa copine en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre à côté.

Il prit la jeune fille et la souleva, la posant sur ses genoux sans lui donner le moindre choix. Il n'arrivait pas à rester fâché contre elle, il regarda furtivement ce qui lui avait oublier un repas. De l'italien, il soupira mi-amusé mi-contrarié, encore un plan sur lequel il ne pourra pas l'aider.  
-Tu as vraiment loupé un repas pour ça ? Ricana t'il en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.  
-J'ai besoin de le réussir ce contrôle, ma moyenne est trop moyenne et...  
Il la coupa en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui donnant un léger coup de tête en même temps. Elle ne réagit pas, quelque part habituée à ses élans de tendresse rude. Il amena le cahier devant eux et tenta de lire le cour pour lui expliquer ensuite mais se rendit à l'évidence, c'était impossible pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton frère? Il est presque trilingue et il peut rien te refuser, profites en un peu! Puis on pourrait aller d'acheter un truc à manger, c'est pas bon de louper les repas comme ça !  
-Je suis au régime je te signale et puis j'ai pas faim et surtout je veux réussir toute seule, comme une grande ! Jude ne sera pas là le jour de l'examen.

-Tu me saoules quand tu parles comme ça ! Pourquoi y'a un mois tu t'en fichais et maintenant tu joues ta vie sur chacune de tes notes ! C'est pas normal d'avoir peur de se taper un 13.  
-Je veux juste un bon dossier pour la fac, pour avoir un bon dossier et aller étudier dans la meilleure du pays.

-Oui mais tu en fais quoi de moi ? C'est loin et on ne se verra plus si ça se passe comme ça ! On habite à deux heures de la seconde meilleure, tu pourrais pas t'en contenter pour le bien de notre couple ?

Célia souffla, elle voulait travailler et pas tenir cette conversation stérile et inutile. Elle prit son cahier et, retenue par la poigne de fer de Kevin, commença à réviser de nouveau sur ses genoux. Il grogna, mécontent de n'avoir pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, alors même qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il convoitait. L'ambiance se tendit mais Célia l'ignora, préférant ses cahiers à son entourage. Darren arriva quelques minutes plus tard, hésita à cause de la présence du petit ami et finit par s'asseoir en face d'eux. Il sortit son sac rangé méthodiquement et en sortit une compote et un morceau de pain.

-J'ai piqué ça pour toi à la cantine, y'avais pas mieux désolé !

-Merci mais j'ai pas trop faim, sourit Célia d'un air tranquille et absorbée.

Malgré son habituel tranquillité, Darren eut un sursaut d'autorité, il tira le cahier à lui et posa la nourriture à la place de l'objet volé.

-Tu manges, et demain je te préviens tu viens avec moi manger. Point à la ligne.

-Écoute le, ordonna le basané.

La jeune fille en eut marre, elle se sentait assez grande pour gérer son alimentation, son copain et son meilleur ami n'avaient clairement pas à s'en mêler à son avis. Célia se leva, décider à se rebeller et repoussant la poigne qu'elle apprécie tant en général et, sans prendre le pain ou son cahier, se dirigea vers son casier. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser, de se vider la tête. Elle entra dans des toilettes et se changea pour mettre ses affaires de sport. Il lui restait deux heures avant le contrôle d'italien, autant bien les utiliser. Alors elle alla sur la piste d'athlétisme, loin de tout, mit ses écouteurs et rangea son portable entre le tour de son soutien-gorge et ce qu'elle considérait être de la graisse.  
Elle courut, longtemps. Le temps s'éternisa autour d'elle, sans âme qui vive pour lui rappeler ses tracas. Malgré une gorge en feu, un douleur lancinante dans les côtes et des cuisses qui déclareraient forfaits si elles le pouvaient, elle persévéra aussi longtemps que possible. Pourtant quelqu'un arriva enfin, c'était Aurélia. Elle aussi portait un pantalon de sport et ses cheveux remontés et attachés montraient qu'elle aussi venait courir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Appela cette dernière.

-Je m'entraînais mais je vais te laisser.

-Reste si tu veux, on peut courir ensemble.

Aurélia but une gorgée de sa gourde et grimaça.

-Tu bois quoi ?

-C'est de l'eau avec un demi citron dedans, c'est infect mais ça aide à la digestion, ça coupe la faim et ça brûle les graisses, énonça mécaniquement Aurélia en renouant ses lacets.

" quelles graisses?" fût la première pensée de Célia mais elle ne dit rien et recommença à courir. Ses muscles hurlèrent de douleur en sortant de l'engourdissement dans lequel la pause les avaient poussés. Pourtant elle continua, un certain ras-le-bol d'elle même la prit. Aurélia courrait vite, sans se soucier de rien, elle ne se forçait pas elle aimait ça. Forcément quand on aime le sport on a plus de chance d'être bien faite, donc moins de ressembler à moi. Jude arriva et sourit aux deux filles qui peuplaient ses pensées ravi de voir qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble, et semblaient bien s'entendre. Il s'assit sur le bord et attendit qu'elles finissent leur tour de terrain. Aurélia finit la première et s'assit à côté de son copain avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Célia finissait son tour avec difficulté sous le regard fraternel, elle l'interpréta mal, elle le pensa remplit de dégoût et de pitié. Elle se sentit encore plus mal dans son corps, voyant la graisse inexistante de ses bras gigoter à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle finit et ramassa son sac, espérant partir au plus vite. Échapper à ses regards de fer chauffés à blanc.

-Tu restes pas un peu? L'appela son frère.

-Non Darren m'attend, mentit elle.

-ah...

Pour elle il semblait heureux de ce départ, n'ayant demander que par pure politesse. En vérité il était un peu déçu par lui-même de ne pas réussir à avoir plus de temps pour sa petite soeur. Elle retourna se changer, calmement, prenant son temps ne pas avoir à être seule avant le prochain cour. Les cours s'enchaînèrent à une lenteur affligeante, pourtant elle s'accrochait, notant tout, écoutant chaque seconde, dans même se permettre le moindre mot à ses différents voisins. Elle rentra chez elle et se fit une longue séance d'étirement, elle voulait allonger ses muscles et tant que ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés elles pouvaient faire ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'on lui pose de question gênante.

-J'suis rentré ma princesse.

-J'arrive.  
Elle sourit, se changea rapidement pour ne pas montrer qu'elle se dépensait. Elle était heureuse, c'était l'heure du rituel. Elle courut en bas et prépara une tasse de tisane et une de chocolat chaud. Une pour lui et une pour elle. Elle était très proche de son père lorsqu'elle était petite mais avec le temps ils avaient eu du mal à trouver du temps pour entretenir cette complicité. Alors chaque jeudi soir ils se retrouvaient autour d'une boisson chaude et discutaient de tout et de rien, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kevin. Après tout pourquoi parler de sujet qui fâchent?

* * *

Voilà voilà, on s'y met lentement mais sûrement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré le retard. et je file répondre aux reviews dès que j'ai fini mon explication de texte.

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne semaines et à la prochaines!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour.

Oui je sais que j'ai énormément de retard. Et je ne peut même pas assurer que je posterais la semaine prochaine. voilà voilà, soyez gentil de ne pas me tuer ou me torturer je fait réellement de mon mieux mais entre les problèmes d'ordinateur, le fait que je n'ai ce dernier que le week end, les devoirs et mes deux gros projets de cette année, au niveau temps je suis ultra limité donc voilà encore toute mes excuses je vais naturellement faire de mon mieux pour être à l'heure les prochaines fois.

Sur ceux bonne lecture de ce chapitre très court mais qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire.

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Kevin m'agace de plus en plus, hier, alors qu'on regardait tranquillement un film tout les deux, il a passé ses bras autour de moi et m'a encore fait une réflexion sur mon poids. Comme quoi je devrait faire quelque chose pour ma santé et qu'il était prêt à m'aider .J'en ai marre, il ne voit pas les efforts que je fais pour lui plaire, pour être parfaite pour lui. Il ne sait rien de moi en ce moment, ce n'est que critique sur critique alors que j'ai perdu 5,4 kilos en deux semaines. On voit parfaitement mes hipbones maintenant. Je trouve ça très jolie mais je n'arrêterais pas maintenant, mes côtes sont toujours recouvertes de cette graisse immonde, sans parler de mes cuisses. Aurélia a raison, je devrais faire plus attention à ma nourriture, le sport ça ne fait pas tout et je ne veux pas rester flasque. Si ça arrive Kevin ira voir ailleurs. Je tourne en rond je crois, j'ai plutôt du mal à me concentrer en ce moment._

* * *

On toqua à la porte, elle sursauta et mit du mieux qu'elle pût le cahier sous un tas de feuilles. Elle prit son cour d'histoire et fit semblant de le lire. Son père entra, accompagné par sa mère. Tout deux avaient l'air inquiet et s'assirent sur le lit de leur petite fille. Personne n'aurait put dire qui avait le moins envie d'être dans cette situation. Célia les regarda, interrogative.

-On doit parler ma puce, commença le père. Je.. Enfin... Ta mère et moi avons remarqué que tu avais perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps, ça nous inquiète de plus en plus.

-Je n'ai perdu que deux kilos, c'est juste que comme je fait du sport avec Aurélia. Vous savez la copine de Jude ? Oui ? Eh ba c'est une grande sportive et comme je veux passer plus de temps avec elle, je vais avec elle au sport. C'est dingue comme le sport ça peut transformer le corps. Surtout quand on en fait plusieurs fois par semaines. Elle en est à quatre mais je ne la suis que pour trois.

Elle se perdit ensuite dans ses phrases, enchaînant les mensonges de mauvaises qualités et les phrases sans sens précis dans le but de noyer son mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais sût mentir, mais celui là était de loin le plus pathétique qu'elle n'ait jamais prononcé. Sa mère s'agaçait devant tant de mauvaise fois mais ne le laissait pas paraître pour voir jusqu'où Célia était prête à aller. Cependant le père n'était pas de cet avis.

-Tu ne manges plus ! Soupira le père. Tu crois qu'on ne l'a pas remarqué ? Tu ne finis plus tes assiettes alors qu'elles ne sont pas bien grosses ! On s'inquiète vraiment.

-Je n'ai juste plus très faim en ce moment. C'est pas grave, il ne faut pas vous en faire, clama Célia. Si ça vous inquiète tant je ferais des efforts pour manger plus.

-Et pour manger de tout, intervint sa mère. Tu pinailles de plus en plus et il faut manger de tout pour être en bonne santé.

-Oui maman.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux de son père, il était fier et se sentait stupide d'avoir imaginé quelque chose de grave là où il n'y avait qu'une petite baisse de régime et la volonté de faire du sport. Il regarda la chambre de son bébé, c'était une chambre d'adolescente maintenant, un sommier posé sur le sol, un bureau et une bibliothèque très bien fournie. C'était à la fois rangée et en bazar, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette chambre. La souffrance et la peine qu 'elle abrite et cache chaque nuit. La discussion s'éternisa beaucoup trop au goût de Célia, elle avait envie de faire sa séance d'abdominaux et de squat. Il y en avait pour trente minutes et elle devait encore prendre une douche et faire ses devoirs.

-J'ai des choses à faire vous pouvez me laisser s'il vous plaît ? Tenta Célia en prenant un air gêné.

-Bien sur ma puce.

Les parents partirent un peu après. Célia se mit alors au travail, abdominaux, squat, lunches. Chaque muscle y passa, souffrant pour au final s'exprimer le lendemain en lui faisant mal. Ça l'occupa un long moment, elle cogitait en même temps. Ses parents ne comprendraient pas, elle le savait, elle devait donc trouver autre chose, manger mais ne pas grossir, ne plus trier son assiette au gramme près. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher chaque série de musculation avec des calories inutiles à son corps. ça voudrait dire faire plus de sport mais elle n'en avait pas le temps en ce moment. Sa moyenne était en nette amélioration et elle ne voulait pas ruiner et stopper ses efforts maintenant.

-Célia à table !

Elle souffla, elle n'avait toujours pas prit sa douche, pourtant elle obéit. Des pâtes, DES PÂTES ! Elle était outrée. Sa mère le faisait exprès ? C'est gras... Trop gras, en plus il y avait de la viande. Elle ne voulait pas manger ça, trop de calorie sans rien de positif pour son corps. Mais son père la regardait avec tant de soulagement et de gentillesse qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir maintenant. Elle s'assit et mangea sans montrer chaque haut-le-cœur qui la soulevait lorsque la nourriture entrait dans sa bouche. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux un peu plus à chaque calorie ingurgitée. Ses cheveux les cachaient mais elle savait que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle débarrassa donc son assiette et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle se pesa. C'était un rituel, un rituel qui empoisonnait sa vie, son sang, son cerveau. Elle se pesait trois à quatre fois par jour, parfois elle souriait mais le plus souvent ça l'effondrait. Elle pleurait souvent à le vue son poids sur l'écran. Elle savait que cette pesée ne lui ferait pas plaisir mais elle se devait de la faire. Elle regarda son portable, un sourire lui échappa, puis s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

« Tu viens à la maison ce week end ? »

Pour beaucoup de fille c'était un bon signe mais elle savait que ça voulait dire qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras et la toucher. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de voir à quel point elle était moche est flasque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit un fois de plus. Elle se pesa donc. Le verdict tomba : 54 kilos. Elle avait pris un kilo. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça. Elle calcula son imc rapidement. Elle se sentait énorme, elle s'en voulait. Pourquoi elle avait finit cette assiette de pâtes ? Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, il fallait qu'elle se vide, que tout ressorte au plus vite. Mais il n'était plus l'heure d'aller courir.

Elle fondit en larmes, Elle devait se vider. Alors elle eut une idée un peu folle, qui lui venait d'un site d'astuces. Beaucoup de filles le font, après tout elle ne risquait rien et puis elle devait se vider. Elle alluma l'eau de sa douche qu'elle régla à 10 degré et mit sa musique favorite. Fort, très fort .

* * *

 _Ça m'a fait du bien, vraiment. Mais je me sens mal. Drôle de paradoxe tu ne crois pas ? Comment quelques choses d'aussi mal pouvait faire autant de bien ? Je me sens vidée et calme,même si mes joues sont rouges une fois de plus, même si chaque image de mon téléphone me rappelle que je suis moche et grosse. Que j'ai tout plein de graisse à perdre. Mais je ne perds pas espoir j'arriverai à 42 kilos, c'est obligé. Après tout quand on veut on peut._

* * *

Oui je sais c'est très court.

Sur ceux à la prochaine fois et bonne année à toutes! pleins de bonheur à toutes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour les gens_

 _Je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais alterner un chapitre de cette fiction et un chapitre de Accident, ou pas, en fait je ferai selon le temps que j'ai et le chapitre que j'ai en avance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Jude commence à me poser des questions. De quoi il se mêle lui aussi ? Sa copine peut faire ce qu'elle veut mais moi c'est nada ? Comme si j'étais une gamine inconsciente du danger et elle une adulte pleinement capable de faire un régime sans se tuer. Depuis trois jours il me demande ce que je mange tout les soirs, Darren aussi mais je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre à lui. Au moins mes parents me fichent la paix depuis que je mange le soir avec eux._

 _Pour ce qui est du positif c'est que grâce à ma nouvelle technique j'ai perdu encore six kilos, je suis arrivée à 46, j'ai crié de joie lorsque j'ai vu ça sur ma balance ce matin. C'était juste le meilleur moment de ma semaine, la perfection totale, mais il y a encore du boulot, je me sens flasque. Ce coup-ci, c'est le sport qui ne suffit plus, je vais sûrement ajouter vingt minutes à mon jogging, cent abdo et autant de jambes. J'espère que ça suffira._

 _12/12_

Elle sortit de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Kevin passa vite à côté d'elle et la bouscula sans s'excuser, ni même la regarder. Elle se sentit vexée et se décida à l'attraper par le bras pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était malpoli. Mais elle ne put pas, au moment de s'élancer son corps l'abandonna. Comme un lâche, il ne répondit pas et se débrancha. Elle s'effondra au milieu du couloir et un voyeurisme s'installa. Les gens s'entassaient autour pour voir mais personne n'osait aider, de peur de mal faire sûrement. Elle resta de longues secondes étendue, Darren venait de sortir de la salle, une question l'y avait retenue plus longtemps et il passa à côté de l'attroupement. Comme tout le monde il jeta un coup d'œil et reconnu Célia.

D'un geste il poussa assez violemment tout ceux qui se situaient entre eux et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il vérifia rapidement sa respiration et la secoua par l'épaule en l'appelant. Les gens autour d'eux murmuraient, certains avaient l'air inquiet mais d'autres étaient moqueurs et énervaient particulièrement le garçon. Célia remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux pour voir aussitôt le bleu de ceux de son sauveur. Elle rougit et se redressa, elle avait honte et les dizaines de regards sur elle ne l'aidaient pas à sa sentir mieux.

-Célia ?

C'était un souffle doux, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle se redressa brusquement, abandonnant tout elle se mit à courir vers la sortie, incapable de supporter les regards plus longtemps. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, oubliant la fatigue et la faim. Darren prit son sac et la suivit. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle après à peine une cinquantaine de mètre, juste de quoi être à l'abri des regards. Adossée à un mur elle cherchait désespérément son souffle.

-Faut aller à l'infirmerie, elle va te donner du sucre et appeler tes parents.

-Même pas en rêve j'ai une journée à assurer, en plus on a contrôle d'anglais de quatre à cinq, je ne peux pas le louper.

Darren soupira et chercha sa barre de céréales dans la poche avant de son sac. Il voyait bien que son amie dépérissait de jour en jour, il tentait souvent de la faire manger par un peu n'importe quel moyen. Elle refusa la barre d'un geste de main.

-TU ME GAVES CELIA !

La susnommée sursauta absolument pas habituée à ce que Darren s'énerve, où même hausse la voix. Lui avait ce qu'il voulait, l'attention de la malade.

-Jude et moi on est mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet, Kevin est à bout de nerf à force de vos engueulades à propos de ton poids. Tout le monde voit que tu vas mal, tout le monde veut t'aider, ton bien. Mais regarde autour de toi, tu y fais un vide. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait un film tout les deux ? Ou que tu m'as envoyé un message après les cours pour qu'on discute jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Ou encore que tu m'as regardé avec une moue adorable pour que je t'avance du fric pour le journal ?

Célia le regarda puis fixa ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Sans parler de Jude, tu l'évites comme la peste. Lui encore plus que moi et Kevin, il serait prêt à tout pour que tu lui accordes un peu de temps ou au moins que tu acceptes de rester dans la même pièce que lui plus d'un quart d'heure. Ne mens pas, à chaque fois qu'il arrive en étude avec ses potes tu nous forces à décamper.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Célia, elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi elle le faisait mais elle pleurait, en silence. La colère et la fatigue la mettaient à bout de nerf depuis un moment, le moindre surplus d'émotion pouvait la faire craquer totalement, alors entendre Darren lui crier dessus, puis lui faire des reproches, c'était trop. Ça tourna à la crise d'angoisse sous le regard paniqué de Darren qui la releva du mieux qu'il put pour l'emmener vers l'infirmerie. Les gens se retournaient sur eux, le regard accusateur ou peiné.

Les rumeurs tournaient vite, les gens racontaient tout et n'importe quoi. Certains disaient qu'elle voulait juste de l'attention, d'autre qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'endurcir un peu pour pouvoir affronter le monde extérieur. Ça révoltait Darren.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie difficilement.

-Merde !

Fermée. Il pesta contre l'infirmière, l'administration, Célia, lui-même et la quarantaine de divinités dont il se souvint sur le moment. La crise s'intensifiait et il n'était pas paré à ce genre de catastrophe. Il tenta de la calmer en lui parlant, la suppliant de respirer normalement et d'arrêter de pleurer. Sans succès probant. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Allô Jude ? C'est Darren. Je suis à l'infirmerie avec Célia qui est en panique totale. Tu peux... »

Il lui avait raccroché au nez, Darren ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter et de paniquer. Il allongea Célia dos contre son torse et la maintenu d'un bras l'autre lui caressant les cheveux. Il la supplia à nouveau de se calmer. L'infirmerie était assez isolée pour qu'ils puissent être à l'abri des regards quelques temps. Célia pleurait et haletait toujours autant. Alors il lui raconta des histoires d'une voix douce.

-Tu as déjà vu Alice au pays des merveilles ? Demanda t'il. Tu vois, pendant un rêve elle va se perdre dans ses illusions, inventer un monde où elle se sent, où son cerveau contrôle tout, libère tout sans qu'elle ne risque rien, même si ses sentiments lui font croire que si. Ça n'est pas dangereux à court terme mais y rester trop longtemps, prolonger l'illusion jusqu'à en devenir dépendant, c'est ça qui est dangereux. Et ba je pense que ton monde en ce moment c'est la même chose, tu te crées totalement un monde de perception qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais on est une société, tu dois...

Jude le coupa en arrivant, totalement essoufflé. Il s'accroupit en face de la malade et retira ses lunettes brusquement avant de planter ses orbes de feu inquiets dans l'eau salé . Et ça lui fit mal. Il disait des phrases qui n'avaient pas de rapport les unes avec les autres. Il parlait tour à tour de leur parent, de Kevin, des cours, de ses parents. Il lui promettait de tout faire pour l'aider, qu'après, plus tard, un jour peut-être, tout irait mieux.

La crise passa un peu, lentement, comme on guérit d'une maladie.

-Je vais appeler ses parents, annonça Jude. Faut qu'elle se mette au calme au moins encore un peu. Tu sais ce qu'elle a manger aujourd'hui ?

-Elle a fait un malaise dans le couloir, donc je suppose rien ou vraiment un truc ridicule, soupira le plus jeune.

Célia était vidée de toute énergie. Son corps semblait être un pantin entre les bras de Darren, somnolente elle suivait pourtant la conversation. Elle aurait voulut protester, mentir, dire qu'elle avait manger mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle en avait un peu marre de mentir tout le temps sur tout. Jude s'éloigna un peu et appela, pendant ce temps Darren joua avec les cheveux de la malade et posa ses yeux sur elle. Son regard longea le bras maigre pour arriver à la main où chaque tendon sortait sans pudeur avant de finir sur les doigts. Les bouts du majeur et de l'index étaient rougis, comme abîmés par quelques chose d'acide. Il ne comprit pas.

-Ses parents arrivent dans 10 minutes, retourne en cours, dit Jude. Je m'occupe d'elle et je préviendrais les pions qu'elle se sentait pas bien.

Darren redressa Célia et s'extirpa de derrière elle en essayant de la bousculer le moins possible. Jude pensa qu'il aurait un bon copain pour sa sœur mais ne dit rien. Entre eux c'était de l'amitié, rien de plus. Le frère regarda l'autre s'éloigner, il réalisa alors quelque chose.

-Merci Darren.

Ce dernier fit un signe de main en continuant sa route.

-Allez princesse faut qu'on aille jusqu'au portail.

Elle rentra chez elle quelques minutes plus tard, refusant tout dialogue, incapable de tout dialogue. Ses parents ne cherchèrent pas plus, ils étaient perdus. Ils ne comprenaient pas quand et comment tout était parti en live. De toute façon elle était trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de tout ça aujourd'hui.

 _Chère journal,_

 _Je sais que ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je te parle, et à vrai dire je vais te parler sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois je pense. Car oui je t'ai menti jusque là, je voulais que tu ressembles au journal de n'importe quelle fille qui en tient un, du positif, du négatif et des histoires avec les gens. C'est ce qu'on lit dans les livres. Et puis j'avais peur aussi, terriblement peur, que quelqu'un tombe sur toi et te lise. Qu'il sache ce qui se passe dans ma tête, parce que dans ma tête c'est un bordel monstre. Ça court ça vole dans tous les sens sans qu'il n'y ait une once de cohérence._

 _Les idées s'enchaînent à un rythme dément, un jour je me trouve obèse, j'en arrive à me demander comment je passe dans une porte, comment Kevin peut parvenir à faire le tour de mes épaules avec ses bras. Le lendemain (parfois le soir même) je pense ressembler à un squelette avec mes os saillants de toutes pars, je me demande pourquoi je ne m'envole pas avec le vent, comment font mes jeans pour rester sur mes hanches. Mais jamais, jamais je ne me suis sentie belle. On me l'a souvent dit, je sais que ces gens ne me mentaient pas, ils n'avaient rien à y gagner, mais je ne l'ai jamais senti. C'est étrange de faire du shopping lorsqu'on aime pas son corps, peu importe ce que l'on enfile en cabine ça ne nous va jamais. C'est comme si mon corps rendait les fringues moches, et on finit par ravaler ses larmes, par ne plus passer en cabine et à acheter des choses trop grandes pour ne pas avoir à les essayer et donc pas à se voir dedans._

 _Pis le mal être c'est pas que physique. Je m'abhorre physiquement, mais je pense que c'est pire mentalement. Je ne suis qu'une gamine stupide, immature et dépendante. C'est con mais j'en arrive à penser que je suis un fardeau pour mes parents adoptifs, ils n'ont pas signés pour ça, ils n'ont pas adopté pour ce retrouver avec une handicapée qui à sale caractère. Je ne me sens pas chez moi, ce sentiment ne m'a jamais quitté, alors même que j'habite ici. Mais non, tout me rappelle que je ne suis qu'un produit rapporté qu'ils ont acheté pour être normaux, avoir des enfants comme tout leurs potes. C'est moi mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, une fille ou un garçon qui aurait eut son dossier placé au dessus du mien sur une pile crasseuse sur un bureau indifférent aux sorts des enfants qui défilent devant lui._

 _Je me sens coupable, coupable d'être née, coupable de n'être pas la fille parfaite dont mes parents rêvés en adoptant, coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire face à moi même, coupable d'inquiété tout les gens autour de moi,_ _coupable de ne pas aimé Kevin._

 _Bon je crois que je vais trop loin, ma crise de cet aprèm à dû me retourner le cerveau. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit._

* * *

Un chapitre tout chaud rien que pour vous. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus et pour ce qui est de la suite je pense que c'est pour dans deux semaines. D'ici là dit moi ce que vous pensait qu'il va se passer pour notre petite Célia ou laissez moi votre avis en commentaire.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre , Bonne lecture

* * *

Kevin l'avait invitée à dormir chez lui ce week end, mais elle savait que c'était pour ne pas la laisser seule chez elle alors que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle s'en fichait un peu au fond, après tout qu'importait le motif du moment que l'action était là. Son père et sa mère se préparaient à partir en bas, eux aussi rassurés qu'elle ne soit pas seule ce week end. Ils avaient pensé à la laisser chez son frère mais si Kevin proposait pourquoi pas ? Ce garçon avait l'air de prendre soin d'elle et était resté malgré les problèmes, il devait donc être fiable.

-Célia on va être en retard ! Appela sa mère.

Elle prit donc son sac, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé lorsqu'elle avait pleuré et descendit. Ce miroir était le seul qu'elle avait gardé, il était rond et petit, parfait pour ne voir que son visage et ne pas se démoraliser en passant devant le matin.

Sa chambre était un sanctuaire où elle avait tout fait pour se sentir bien. Au final ça n'était qu'une pièce où elle se sentait un peu moins mal qu'ailleurs. Pas d'image d'elle, un lit, une bibliothèque pour s'évader et vivre le millions de vie qu'elle aurait préféré avoir et un bureau pour se préparer la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. C'était là où elle se sentait le moins mal car elle y voyait une échappatoire, un rond point vers une multitude de route vers des avenirs meilleurs sans rien pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle était.

-Prête pour un week-end sans parents ? Plaisanta son père.

-Oui.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez le petit ami qu'ils n'avaient au final jamais vraiment rencontré et y laissèrent leur fille, leur petit bout. La mère était rassurée, le père beaucoup moins, il aurait préféré que se soit chez Jude ou chez Darren qu'elle passe le week end mais il était trop tard. Le garçon ne lui inspira pas plus confiance, délit de sale gueule sûrement. Mais il prit Célia dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, il était trop tard.

L'intérieur était un peu comme chez elle, une maison parmi tant d'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, elle était tout au fond de la maison, à l'abri puisqu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Ils seraient tranquilles. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit sur le lit en regardant Kevin mettre un film en route.

-Prête pour les trois meilleurs jours de ta vie ? Plaisanta t'il.

-Pourquoi pas. J'ai prit des films et de quoi réviser.

-Attend ! Stop ! Tu as pris de quoi réviser ? T'es sérieuse ? Rit il. Tu vas chez ton copain, un mec génial et parfait qui t'aime et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est réviser ? Oses me dire que tu ne comptes pas manger avec moi et je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

La fautive esquissa un sourire d'excuse et baissa les yeux. Le garçon n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse résonner de cette façon, alors il mit sa menace à exécution. D'un geste rapide et un peu brusque il se jeta sur le lit, au dessus de sa petite amie et se mit à la chatouiller sur les points stratégiques. Les rires montèrent à un niveau sonore important mais ils s'en fichaient. Entre deux éclats de rire elle le supplia d'arrêter, qu'elle n'avait plus d'air. Il la laissa donc respirer un peu avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

Le dégoût était insidieux, perfide, toujours là. Un mal-être profond et permanent, de ceux qui refuse de partir, comme un convive trop envahissant qui ne comprend pas lorsque la fête est finie. Il lui soufflait des mots étranges, qu'on ne veut jamais entendre, qui font mal sans même qu'on les écoute. Une conscience désagréable qui, telle la belle mère de Cendrillon, ne se sent apaisée que lorsque la confiance lui a cédé sa place sans plus d'opposition. Tu es horrible de lui imposer la vue d'un tel corps, il doit vraiment être en chien pour s'abaisser à ça.

-Arrête s'il te plaît.

Une larme coula, discrète. Une autre supplique, une seconde larme. Rien d'alarmant lorsqu'on voyait la situation, il pensait à des larmes de rire, de manque d'oxygène mais pas de dégoût. Ça n'était pas logique, le dégoût s'était bien trop fort et négatif pour ce moment de complicité. Des dents se plantèrent dans son épaule, tranchantes mais déshabituées à croquer dans de la viande sans préparation mentale. Ce fut un déclic. La gorge se serra, l'œsophage aussi, l'estomac réclama son dût, les poings se serrèrent, les phalanges blanchirent, les larmes coulèrent tels deux torrents le long des joues brûlantes. Tout ses muscles se tendirent à se rompre sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Kevin paniqua un peu. Impossible de savoir quoi faire, neurones en panne. Comment réagir à quelque chose d'aussi violent ? Il se leva d'un coup. Elle se gratta compulsivement les poignets et les avants bras. Triste automatisme. Il finit par reprendre conscience de la situation, debout face à ce spectacle étrange et quelque part un peu fascinant.

-Célia calme toi !

Injonction inutile mais nécessaire à ses yeux. Il passa à califourchon au dessus d'elle, séparant tant bien que mal ses bras. Comment un corps aussi frêle pouvait posséder autant de forces ? Il maintient les deux poignets à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, mais les larmes ne tarissaient pas, elles semblaient se multiplier au point de ne plus être de simples gouttes.

Célia semblait presque en convulsion tellement les spasmes étaient violents et nombreux. Le garçon se redressa et s'assit en tailleur avant de ramener le dos de Célia contre son torse. Il devait encore maintenir les poignets de sa copine pour éviter qu'elle se fasse du mal. La scène de la baignoire de Violette et Tate devait être aussi pathétique mais il s'en fichait un peu au fond. Kevin détestait l'idée d'avoir une copine malheureuse, après tout c'était son rôle de la rendre heureuse, ou du moins autant qu'il le peut. Les bras en croix sur les côtes saillantes il se mit à chuchoter des mots doux d'une voix voulue calme.

-Tu sais ma belle, je te comprends pas. Je comprends pas les filles en général, mais toi encore moins. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. Tu sais ce côté rêveur et perdu. Mais je préférais celui d'avant, quand tu semblais juste dans ton monde, à parler toute seule. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache mais la discrétion n'est pas ton fort.

Un souffle de rire lui échappa, il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée. Ce qu'il préférait c'était là regarder étudier mais surtout lire. Ses lèvres formaient chaque mot sans produire aucun son, les expressions, les sentiments des personnages passaient sur son visages en même temps, c'était adorable. Il se souvenait de la fois où elle tentait de finir _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_. Sylvia l'empêchait de lire tranquillement et lui voulait juste voir le discours de Neville passer sur son doux visage, alors il avait viré Sylvia sans vergogne et avait admiré, tout simplement.

Les spasmes se faisaient moins violent, il ne la sentait plus s'écarter et se rabattre sur sa poitrine, juste une hausse et une baisse de pression, comme une respiration douloureuse.

-T'es une meuf géniale, originale et unique. Enfin surtout originale : t'es bornée, têtue, incroyablement obstinée. Et je sais que tout ses mots sont des synonymes mais je m'en fous totalement. Tu es créative, intelligente parfois un peu casse-couille et souvent pas assez amoureuse de toi-même. Enfin... Je pense que tu n'aies pas apte à te voir tel que je te vois. J'ai l'air d'un con macho comme ça, et je le suis sûrement, mais crois moi. T'es une fille en or.

Il rit à gorge déployée . Un gros cliché, voilà ce que c'était, mais après tout on s'en fout non ? C'est juste la vérité. Célia ne riait pas elle. Elle semblait tout simplement éteinte, comme si cette flamme qui l'animait auparavant, cette flamme de rage, de vie, de peur, venait tout simplement de s'éteindre, la laissant tout simplement inerte. Un corps sans âme, comme un ange sans ailes. Elle sentait les lèvres de son petit ami sur son épaule. Les baisers se posaient tels des papillons et repartaient aussitôt pour se reposer quelques millimètres plus loin. C'était doux et réconfortant. Un oreiller se glissa dans ses bras, un homme comme lui n'avait pas de doudou. Virilité oblige, le système D devient de rigueur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, attendant patiemment que les restes de larmes s'estompent d'eux même. Kevin finit par la lâcher et, un peu à contre cœur, à se décoller d'elle pour mettre un film en route. Avengers, avec un peu de chance ça ne touchera à aucune corde sensible. Il eut de la chance, tout se passa mieux. Enfin en apparence, dans sa tête s'était un petit peu différent, beaucoup même. C'était étrange, une sorte de calme d'après déluge. La pluie est partie, le vent aussi mais il y a toujours cette odeur de terre mouillée, de tempête. Un calme d'ouragan.

-Je vais me laver. Fais comme chez toi, annonça Kevin en se levant.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche. Une fois seule elle prit son journal, qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle, et brûla les pages déjà écrites.

Le papier brunit et se rétracta, effaçant les mots, les rendant illisibles et pour ainsi dire inexistant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été tapés. Une fois l'opération finit, elle prit un stylo et traça.

Un smiley, simple, souriant, efficace.

 _=)_

 _C'est décidé j'arrête mes conneries. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment mais à partir de demain je ne me laisse plus faire. Une guerrière sommeille en moi et il va falloir qu'on se mette au boulot toute les deux pour s'en sortir. Mais j'y crois. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup de gens arrive à être heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en aurai pas la possibilité._

 _C'est étrange comme les sentiments se mêlent et s'entremêle pour former des choses uniques. Je viens de me découvrir un calme que je n'avais que rarement ressenti, ce même calme qu'on sent à deux heures du matin lorsqu'on est dehors par le hasard d'une insomnie. C'est beau comme sentiment la sérénité. On dirait un papillon, une sorte de chose solide mais léger comme de l'air, fragile, perturbée par le moindre coup du sort mais toujours perdue quelque part._

Un papillon se dessina alors au bas de la page, symbole de renouveau.

* * *

Voilà voilà Chapitre 5 posté, je pense qu'il en restera encore entre 3 et 5 à venir selon mon envie.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire vos prédictions sur le futur de notre chère Célia en review.

Au faite, je ne suis pas sur de poster la suite de Accident dimanche prochain: cause; Je finis vendredi sur un bac blanc d'allemand et je pense sincèrement laisser mon cerveau, mes poignets et ma joie de vivre sur la table au moment de partir donc voilà.

Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les gens,

Chapitre tout chaud pour vous j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Jevaisvomir: Oui je suis allée un peu trop loin j'avoue mais ça arrive de foirer, j'ai juste eu un problème moral vis-à-vis de Célia. Mais bon j'ai retravailler ça et j'ai trouvé mieux. Merci d'avoir reviewer

* * *

Elle avait fait des efforts, vraiment, elle mangeait à présent à tout les repas même si Darren ne pensait pas la même chose. Le sport prenait toujours une très grande place dans son emploi du temps : prendre du poids l'aurait beaucoup trop angoissée. Son poids continuait de baisser, moins rapidement certes mais elle se sentait mieux dans sa tête. Ce soir elle allait en soirée avec Jude, Kevin et Darren. Ils allaient fêter leur victoire au Football frontière et même si elle ne faisait que manageuse elle se sentait réellement fière de cette victoire.

Son frère et son meilleur ami était déjà arrivé, le second parce qu'il avait été demandé, le premier parce qu'il voulait se mêler de très près de la vie de sa sœur. Ils l'avaient vu en robe et avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas habillé de manière assez appropriée pour la soirée. Ils avaient soupiré en cœur puis l'avait traîné dans sa chambre pour qu'elle aille se changer. Et ça faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure qu'ils se chamaillaient, chacun campant sur ses positions concernant la tenue de Célia.

-Mais elle est parfaite comme ça Jude !

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est trop court !

Aucun ne pensa à lui demander à son avis à elle, mais elle s'en ficha un peu. La jupe tombait au milieu de ses cuisses et était un peu plus longue derrière. Rien d'alarmant, sauf si votre frère s'appelle Jude Sharp et qu'il doute de votre capacités à bien vous tenir face à des gens qui sont pourtant vos amis. Il lui sourit, elle y répondit d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désolé. Bien que personne ne lui ai demandé son avis elle aimait les habit qu'on lui avait choisit. Un haut fluide rose avec de la dentelle blanche dans le dos et une jupe patineuse noire. Rien extravagant mais c'était d'une jolie simplicité. Si ses cuisses et ses mollets n'avaient pas été si gros elle se serait presque trouvée potable. Mais ils attiraient sa vue sans cesse.

-Il faut plus de tissus. Ça n'est pas possible autrement, soupira Jude.

-Ok ok, capitula Darren qui tenait pour la première fois tête à son aîné. Tu as bien des chaussettes noires montantes non ? Ça devrait aller, pis de toute façon Kevin va bientôt arriver .

-D'accord bah je vais les mettre et pis me maquiller après.

-N'en met pas trop !

Un rire et un soupire dépité accueillirent la dernière phrase de Jude. Célia monta et mit les chaussettes. Elle retira la serviette de sur le miroir et se regarda longuement. Ils avaient réellement bon goût tout les deux. Elle aurait même adoré cette tenue si elle n'avait pas été sur elle, si ses cuisses et ses bras de chauve-souris n'avaient pas gâché l'apparence. Elle sortit tout son maquillage.

Mascara, fond de teint, rouge à lèvres, liner, fards, blush.

Elle se fixa. C'était trop, le liner était épais et tremblant, le fond de teint pas adapté et trop épais également, pattes d'araignées à la place des cils... Elle faillit fondre en larmes en se regardant. Même pas capable de ressembler à quelque chose alors que toutes les filles y arrivaient avec la même chose. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ça coula un peu mais ne partit pas alors elle se frotta le visage à pleines paumes. Toujours pas. Elle finit par se calmer de façon relative pour réfléchir et prendre le démaquillant.

Kevin venait d'arriver en bas. Darren lui dit bonjour alors que Jude le toisait juste d'un air méprisant. Le stratège avait une dent contre l'attaquant. De quel droit sortait il avec sa petite sœur ? Avec toutes les filles présentent autour de lui pourquoi prendre sa princesse ? Il aurait tellement voulu le dire à Célia, qu'il était louche, qu'il devait lui faire du chantage pour qu'il reste correct avec elle même si en vrai c'était lui-même qui était soumis par le petit ami de sa sœur.

-Elle est prête ? Demanda Kevin.

-Attends un peu, elle se maquille.

-Comme si elle en avait besoin.

Jude tiqua, il y avait quelque chose de pas nette, trop mielleux. Pas le genre de la maison surtout à quelques dizaines de la fête célébrant leur victoire au football frontière. Beaucoup de gens, de l'alcool et pas que, mais surtout des filles prêtes à tout pour devenir populaire. Les gars comme Kevin y emmenait rarement leurs copines. Célia n'était d'ailleurs pas prévue à la base, mais Jude et Darren avait insisté, et puis elle était manageuse tout de même. Kevin espérait donc pouvoir s'amuser avec elle, quitte à ce qu'on lui gâche sa soirée autant avoir quelque chose en échange.

-Si tu la touches c'est le même tarif que lorsqu'elle est venue dormir chez toi y a deux semaines, prévint Jude.

-J'aime ta sœur arrête de te faire des films, soupira Kevin passablement énervé.

-Oui mais t'as une façon étrange d'aimer ! Passer ton temps à reluquer les autres c'est pas franchement très respectueux vis-à-vis de Célia, ni pour les autres filles d'ailleurs, déclara Darren.

-C'est parce que t'es plus émotif d'une meuf que tu penses comme elle ? Se moqua Kevin. Entre vrai mec on sait que mater et flirter légèrement c'est pas tromper ! Hein Jude ?

Si les yeux du susnommé avaient pus parler un « ferme ta gueule maintenant crétin » aurait retenti. Mais un simple soupire méprisant pût être entendu. Célia avait tout entendu et en était presque heureuse. Finalement son maquillage avait été simple et donc rapide. Elle entra et serra Kevin dans ses bras, il répondit à l'étreinte par un baiser.

-Bon on y va maintenant que madame est prête ?

Tous suivirent Kevin vers la voiture, la fête se faisait chez Nathan. Sa mère étant partie en voyage de noce avec son nouveau beau père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout les membres de l'équipe était déjà là, près à s'amuser, même si certains avaient déjà bien commencé la soirée. Willy avait déjà l'air mal ainsi que quelques filles trop pressées. Jude alla vers Aurélia, Darren rejoignit Hurley en souriant. Le couple resta donc ensemble et profita de la soirée.

Les heures passèrent. Les gens semblaient de plus en plus prompt à faire n'importe quoi. L'alcool coulait plutôt beaucoup, Kevin en avait bu peu mais il avait fait boire sa copine « pour s'amuser », et si cette dernière n'était pas chaude au début elle réclamait maintenant. L'euphorie éphémère lui faisait oublier son mal-être. C'était bon de se sentir bien. Bières, vodka, Get puis quelques mélanges qu'elle n'était pas réellement capable d'identifier. Elle tenait debout, mais c'était tout, marcher droit semblait surhumain et parler avec du sens n'en parlons pas. Mais personne ne l'en empêchait. Ni son copain qui en riait à gorge déployée ni son frère qui avait tout simplement disparu et encore moins son meilleur ami qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait terminer un énième verre, Kevin le lui prit des mains sous ses cris flous mais agacés et le posa sur une table sale. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'étage, la maison n'était pas grande mais il y avait tout de même cinq chambres et Kevin espérait bien en trouver une libre. Avoir une Célia dans cet état ne serait pas une chance qui reviendra souvent. Il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus à l'écart. Bingo. Il assit Célia sur le lit, elle oscilla un peu avant de partir sur le coté et posa sa tête sur le matelas incapable de rester droite plus longtemps. Elle riait sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais ça faisait du bien.

Kevin s'assit à côté d'elle et l'allongea bien, ça aurait été dommage qu'elle se fasse mal dans cet état. Et il l'embrassa. Elle ne comprit pas, alors elle se débattu, perdue. Une main lourde attrapa ses poignets et les retint. Elle n'allait pas gâcher ça aussi. Il voulait bien être gentil mais une relation de couple c'est donnant donnant, ça ne va pas que dans un sens. Il recommença à l'embrasser et à la déshabiller.

En bas on cherchait Célia et personne ne comprenait trop pourquoi il la cherchait avec autant d'ardeur. Il la connaissait à peine pourtant.

-Tu as pas vu Célia ?

-Non, soupira Darren pour la cinquième fois. Je l'ai laissée avec Kevin et j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'avais Hurley à m'occuper.

En effet le surfeur était dans un état un peu étrange et avait dû être très mal auparavant empêchant le plus jeune de faire attention à la jeune fille. L'autre garçon souffla et regarda autour de lui, c'était bien sa veine. Il regarda autour de lui qui était susceptible de pouvoir l'aider. Sue avait l'air en bonne état, alors il alla la voir. Pourvu qu'Eric ne soit pas dans le coin sinon elle va le rejoindre et il ne pourra plus lui parler.

-Eh Sue !

-Oui ? Tu es ?

Elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il est vrai que son physique n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance.

-Personne t'inquiète pas. Je cherche Célia tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

-Elle est montée avec Kevin y'a 10 ou 20 minutes.

Il la remercia vaguement et se dépêcha à monter, manquant de s'étaler dans les escaliers. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais le temps pressait.

A peine dans la chambre il se fit crier dessus. Il ne réagit pas, c'était comme ça il n'était pas impulsif. Il toisa Kevin d'un air mauvais et lui ordonna de sortir. C'était sec et sans appel mais le plus vieux n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à obéir. Il se leva et plaqua le plus petit au mur en le menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Un coup bien placé l'acheva .

* * *

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ce chapitre rattrape celui de y'a deux semaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis et sur ceux à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà l'un des derniers chapitre de cette fiction, je suis entrain de finir l'épilogue.

bonne lecture

* * *

A cet instant il se demandait dans quoi il avait encore bien pu se fourrer. Pas qu'il soit fort pour se mettre dans de sale drap mais il avait une capacité assez impressionnante pour choisir les pires lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il se désolait tout seul et s'en trouvé encore plus pitoyable. Par moment il jetait un regard rapide sur la jeune fille qui dormait dans son lit. Elle se cachait le visage avec le draps et son bras et avait laissé tout le bas de son corps à l'air libre, seulement vêtue de longues chaussettes noires. La couette cachait un ventre inexistant et un torse qui se perdait dans les plis du tissus épais. Ses cheveux étaient dans une sorte de chaos sublime et son mascara n'avait pas bougé malgré les larmes qui avaient coulé à flot. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il pensa au cliché du cinéma avec la fille et son mascara jusque sous les pommettes.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur le balcon pour se rafraîchir, il faisait vraiment une chaleur incroyable dans sa chambre. La situation lui donna envie de nicotine mais il avait arrêté et ne devait pas replonger, cette merde avait déjà suffisamment endommager ses capacités en endurance. Alors il prit un livre. L'intégrale de Max Brooks, ça ne faisait pas très haute littérature mais il avait une passion assez étrange pour ses créatures. Alors qu'il progressait assez vite, happé par l'envie de savoir comment survivre dans un monde envahis par les zombies et réfléchissant sérieusement à acheter un bout de terre en Sibérie pour en faire une forteresse il ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille bougeait. Le froid s'était insinué sur les jambes avant de s'attaquer à son dos. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, pas faire face non plus à son « sauveur ». Faire face à quoi que se soit était au dessus de ses forces mais le froid était trop intense pour elle. Alors elle se redressa pour réajuster la couette sur elle et se recoucha le plus discrètement possible.

Sur le balcon il continuait à lire, prit d'une insomnie qui lui était habituelle. Une centaine de pages passèrent sous ses yeux sans que le désir de dormir ne s'installa. La lune était pleine et suffisait largement à lui procurer de la lumière pourtant il gardait sa mappemonde allumée. Sa lumière l'avait toujours apaisé et il espérait qu'elle en ferait de même sur la jeune fille, il était bien incapable de gérer une attaque de panique.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, mais elle n'avait plus froid, au final elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait. Une fois assise son regard fut attiré par la silhouette du garçon sur le balcon. Somme toute elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéresser, pas qu'il ne soit pas étrange mais ce type d'étrangeté ne l'avait jamais particulièrement intéressée. Elle s'approcha du bureau et prit une feuille et un stylo avant d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau. Le besoin d'écrire se faisait pressent, depuis plusieurs jours elle n'en avait pas le temps alors elle en profita.

 _« Cher Journal,_

 _Je ne comprends plus rien, Kevin m'a fait du mal. J'ai mal à la tête, vraiment, Jude va me tuer si il apprend que j'ai bu à ce point à une soirée alors qu'il m'avait prévenu. Je voulais pas, du moins au début. C'est étrange comme l'alcool fait oublier les soucis l'espace d'un instant, je flottais sans risque au milieu de tout ce chaos. Plus je flottais plus j'avais envie de flotter haut, jusqu'à ce que je me sente mal j'avoue. Quand Kevin m'a posé sur le lit j'ai rien comprit. Le monde s'est mit à tourner violemment et à un rythme effréné. C'était comme si j'étais dans un mauvais manège après avoir abuser du coca et de la barbe à papa. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il me déshabillait au début, puis au fond je m'en fichais un peu sur le moment. La sensation de flottement et la nausée était beaucoup plus occupante pour moi._

 _Maintenant je me sens mal physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement parce que l'alcool et quelques bleus/ griffures me font souffrir et mentalement parce que mon petit ami m'a trahis comme un lâche et que c'est ma faute, totalement. Jude et Darren m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas net, de ne pas boire, et pleins d'autres choses que je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille et dont je ne me souviens pas. C 'est réellement possible d'être aussi bête ?_

 _Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon j'ose à peine imaginer dans quel état j'aurais été. Je lui doit beaucoup en vrai... mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Il n'avait rien à y gagner,on se connaît à peine... Je crois que je vais lui demander et … Ba on verra bien... »_

Elle se leva. Avec la couette qui imitait une traîne derrière elle et ses cheveux en désordre elle était sublime, totalement et irrémédiablement sublime. De ses beautés innocentes qui s'ignorent et ne comprennent pas que le naturel est leur plus précieux atout, que tout en elle respire l'innocence même si cette dernière est perdue depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'assit en face du propriétaire des lieux qui finit méthodiquement sa page avant de lever les yeux vers elle, il voulait savoir pourquoi la foret tropicale était aussi géniale pour se cacher. Pourtant lorsqu'il mit son marque page en laissant dépasser exactement cinq millimètres et qu'il posa son livre bien contre le mur il ne se sentait pas de lever les yeux. Il avait un peu peur de la discussion qui allait suivre. Ses amis se moquaient souvent de lui pour son manque de tact et si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai il avait tout intérêt à en faire preuve dès maintenant.

-Je ne comprends rien aux filles.

L'honnêteté était toujours une planche de salut non ? Maintenant il en était moins sûr. Il voyait le visage de la jeune fille fermé, vide de toute expression, au moins ce n'était négatif. Elle mit son dos contre le mur toujours emmitouflé dans la couette et leva les yeux vers les étoiles, sans envie de parler. Il ne le prit pas mal, ça l'arrangeait même un peu dans le fond. Alors que la fille contemplait les étoiles il reprit son livre.

Le temps fila et la rue fut vraiment calme, trois heure du matin il n'y a plus personne dans les rues à cette heure là.

-Tu crois qu'on va réussir à aller dans les étoiles un jour ? Demanda la fille en les fixant.

-Les étoiles sont des soleils d'autres systèmes solaire, on a aucune chance d'aller dessus comme pour notre soleil.

-Ah...

Elle se sentait un peu attardée là, alors elle se tut et cessa de les fixer avant de regarder le bitume, la au moins elle ne pourrait pas dire de bêtise.

-Mais j'espère qu'un jour on aura accès à une autre planète pour quitter celle là, compléta le garçon.

-Moi pas, il est pas si moche le monde c'est juste que les journalistes nous montrent jamais le beau et le positif, seulement ce qui déprime, ça doit servir à quelque chose mais je vois pas quoi.

-La famine en Somalie, les guerres un peu partout... Très bien tout ça.

Elle soupira. Elle faisait partie de ses gens qui aimait le monde malgré tout. Il suffisait de regarder dehors, d'admirer les étoiles ou les gens dans les parcs, les mères avec leurs enfants ou tout simplement les animaux. Elle ne saurait pas vraiment comment expliquer mais selon elle la seule chose qui clochait dans ce monde c'était elle, tout avait une place, un but sauf elle. Ses aspirations étaient inatteignables pour ses capacités, aucune de ses relations ne tenait debout sans la contrainte d'un lien de famille ou de sang. Elle soupira et une larme rejoignit les nombreuses qui avaient déjà coulé ce soir.

-Faut pas pleurer c'est une marque de faiblesse, expliqua le petit homme d'un ton dur.

-Non c'est la marque qu'on a été fort trop longtemps.

-C'est quoi cette phrase à la con ? C'est une excuse que les faibles utilisent pour déculpabiliser ? C'est un peu miteux non ? Les forts ne pleurent pas, ils se battent pour toujours être les meilleurs dans tout ce qu'ils touchent. On vit dans un monde où la lois du plus fort domine. Si tu pleures les gens vont voir que tu es manipulable et vont en profiter.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, elle n'aimait pas sa vision de la vie.

-Donc tu vas profiter de moi vu que tu sais que je suis faible, trancha la fille en se levant.

-Non.

Il la retint par la couette, elle sourit sans qu'il puisse la voir et se rassit à sa place. Un point pour elle.

-Ba si on suit ta logique tu devrais.

-Oui mais je suis pas comme ça !

-Alors pourquoi les autres le serraient ? Si tu n'es pas méchant je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres le serraient. Tout le monde est bon au fond.

Deux points pour elle.

-Kevin. Tu vas me dire que lui aussi a du bon au fond de lui ?

Belle remonté du camp adverse, elle devait bien l'avouer.

-Oui, au fond. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait, il a déjà été très gentils avec moi, c'est par phase d'accord mais ça prouve qu'il y a du bon au fond de lui.

-Et Hitler ? Tu vas le défendre lui aussi. Et Attila ?

-En vrai Attila était sûrement un « bourgeois mongole », une sorte de roi très cultivé. Mais comme c'est toujours le vainqueur qui donne sa version de l'histoire et bas on le considère comme un fou furieux assoiffé de sang.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, impressionné et dépité par sa réponse et son attitude. Elle semblait lunaire, sûrement la fatigue et l'ambiance, mais c'était comme si une fée un peu conne s'était posée sur son balcon. Mais il voulait avoir raison.

-Tu comptes aussi défendre Hitler ?

-Il a pas eu...

Il venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas entendre quelqu'un défendre Hitler à trois heures du matin, surtout après une soirée aussi merdique et venant d'une fille juive. Alors il céda et soupira. Il détestait perdre, vraiment, c'était la chose qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Son père lui avait inculqué que la victoire valait plus que tout. Il se leva et rentra pour se coucher même s'il n'était pas plus fatigué qu'avant.

-Tu vas fuir ?

-De la part d'une meuf qui tente de se suicider par la faim je trouves ça déplaçait de me parler de fuite, s'exclama le garçon avec un ton cassant.

Un long blanc passa. Elle était vexée, réellement et profondément. Alors elle se leva, laissa la couette sur place et partit d'un pas rageur. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi un mouvement d'humeur aussi violent. Il n'avait rien dit de catastrophique.

-Tu es un enfoiré David !

* * *

Voilà voilà,.. On sait enfin qui a sauvé notre petite Célia. Maintenant est ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Donner moi vos pronostiques en review si vous voulez et laissez moi vos avis.

Bonne semaine à tous!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te traite pas en pauvre petite princesse éplorée comme ton frangin ou Darren, parce que j'ose te dire les trucs que les autres ne disent pas simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de te faire mal et que ça parte trop loin. Ton frère va pas trop bien en ce moment, il n'ose pas te le dire parce qu'il a peur de te faire du mal et que tu fasses une connerie. Ça en devient pitoyable.

Elle se stoppa dans son élan de rage, sa main resta sur la poignée de la porte déjà ouverte. Jude allait mal et il ne lui avait pas dit. Parce qu'elle était incapable de se gérer en plus. Elle se sentait à la fois trahie et mal dans sa peau, encore un peu plus qu'avant. On ne pouvait même plus lui faire confiance, l'isolement faisait tellement partie de sa vie maintenant que même sa famille s'éloignait d'elle. Elle se tourna vers David en tenant toujours la porte, ses yeux trahissait une angoisse croissante.

-Jude va mal ? Demanda t'elle d'une vois tremblante.

-Mal c'est un peu fort, mais comment dire... C'est pas la grande forme. Aurélia le rend fou à force de faire des caprices stupides et de se lancer dans des activités aussi dangereuses que stupides, tu le rends fou et tu te doutes bien du pourquoi du comment, Caleb commence à sérieusement lui faire de l'ombre sur le terrain, son père lui prend la tête pour ses résultats qui sont en chute ce qui pourrait potentiellement l'empêcher d'entrer dans l'école voulut ce qui l'amènerait à devoir changer de carrière et de ville l'an prochain. Enfin c'est la joie en ce moment quoi.

-ET MAL C'EST UN PEU FORT !

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'on lui lâche une bombe pareille comme ça, maintenant. David la regardait, comme si il s'en fichait. Il avait comme toujours cette expression de joie neutre sur le visage, comme si tout lui passait au dessus. C'était faux bien sûr, il avait juste appris à garder cette expression en toute circonstance. Jude était son ami depuis des années et il l'admirait depuis toujours pour sa capacité à toujours tout gérer comme un adulte. Naturellement lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le stratège en titre. Il avait déjà était dans cette situation vis-à-vis de son père et en tension avec sa sœur mais lui avait craqué, un peu à la manière de Célia en ce moment alors que Jude s'en sortait avec des cernes et des nerfs en pelote en fin de journée.

Célia commençait à avoir les yeux humides, on pouvait presque une larme se former aux coins de ses yeux. La porte était refermée et les bras étaient ballant le long du corps sans le toucher partout. C'était étrange, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un dans cette position il s'agissait de sa sœur qui venait de le surprendre entrain d'avaler une pleine poignée de médicaments.

Sans réfléchir il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi était au bord des larmes. Elle répondit à son étreinte, fort, presque prête à l'étouffer entre ses bras en réponse à une étreinte toute aussi forte. Une main se glissa dans son dos, elle semblait refuser de le lâcher maintenant. La main n'était large, tout juste plus grosse que la sienne, mais elle semblait avoir de la poigne. Il la tenait debout actuellement, sans ça elle serait par terre à sangloter.

-Je suis une sœur ignoble, chuchota t'elle pour elle même.

-On est tous ignoble, t'en fais pas. C'est juste dans la nature humaine d'être égoïste.

Un regard incompréhensible lui répondit. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ou accepter ce qu'il disait. C'était comme avouer qu'on est nul et l'accepter sans se rebeller, ni travailler là dessus. Cependant elle n'avait pas la fois de se relancer dans cette discussion maintenant. Alors son étreinte se resserra d'autant plus autour de sa proie. Son corps sentit l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle presque à lui en broyait les côtes. La poigne de fer et l'étau d'acier le poussait à se sentir en sécurité et presque bien.

Elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi il y a répondu avec autant de fougue, ni pourquoi il l'a posé sur son bureau entre son livre de math et un pot de crayons. Elle glissa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, un bras autour de ses épaules, une main sur l'autre. Le touché était doux comme de la soie, électrisant. Il posa ses paumes à plat de chaque côté d'elle. Ses lèvres attaquèrent son cou, elle passa ses mains sous la chemise adverse. Cette dernière était moulante, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espace pour sa main, alors elle la déboutonna. Pour un footballeur il n'était pas extrêmement musclé, tout juste ce qu'il fallait à ses yeux, moins que Kevin ou Jude, à peu près autant que Darren mais la différence se faisant nettement dans les gestes. David était plus sur de lui et de ses gestes il savait quoi faire. En apparence du moins, dans la tête du garçon s'était un peu le chaos, il ne réfléchissait plus, se contentant de suivre son instinct. Par moment il se demandait si il devait continué, mais chaque doute engendrait un blanc que Célia le comblait d'un geste doux ou en collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Il aimait ça, vraiment. Elle sentait bon, ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur incroyable et ses gestes relevaient d'un baiser des anges.

Il s'éloigna un peu, elle le retint. Ce contact était comme vital, comme si il la protégeait du reste du monde. C'était magique, ultime. Un sourire lui vint, un vrai ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, c'était un peu comme voir une licorne à trois pattes au milieu du désert de Gobie. Lui était moins en découverte, il avait déjà fait ça avec plusieurs filles. Pourtant il sentait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser là. Avant c'était lui le déchet dont la fille devait s'occuper, il n'avait aucune responsabilité, il n'avait pas à réellement prendre soin de sa partenaire. Là il se sentait responsable de Célia, totalement, il ne fallait pas la brusquer il en avait conscience. Alors il retira doucement sa chemise et fit suivre le tshirt de Célia avec son consentement. Ses yeux divaguèrent vers le haut du corps de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière faisait de même avec lui. Ils n'allaient pas se mentir, il n'y avait pas grand chose à admirer des deux côtés mais ça n'était pas l'important. L'important c'était ses lèvres brûlantes et humides sur son cou, c'était les mains douces comme de la soie qui parcourrait son dos et torse à la recherche d'un quelconque contact physique.

Pas un « je t'aime » pas une parole douce et agréable, que des gestes pressés et imprécis de deux adolescents qui se cherchent. David la serra encore un peu plus contre lui et la décolla du bureau pour, en théorie, aller la poser sur son lit et s'amuser.

En théorie seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Célia panique et se débatte jusqu'à finir par terre dans un gros boum.

-Désolé, désolé, désolé...

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est moi qui ai paniqué. J'aime pas vraiment ne pas me contrôler, soupira Célia. Je viens de tout gâcher ?

-Oui un peu, mais non en faite. On fait comme tu veux.

-Je veux.

 _« Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, ou la meilleure chose de ma vie. En faite je sais pas, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je me suis sentie belle et désirable, plus que jamais auparavant, comme si tout mes doutes s'était mélangés d'un coup dans ma tête. Il m'a dit que j'étais « bonne », bon je suis d'accord il y a beaucoup mieux comme compliment mais ça avait l'air tellement sincère qu'après tout je m'en foutais. J'étais tellement contente qu'il me complimente sur mon physique et de façon aussi spontanée._

 _Sur le coup je vais pas te mentir, ça n'était pas parfait, loin de là, j'ai eu un peu mal, il n'est pas vraiment tendre ou même doux mais mon dieu ça valait le coup. Il me regardait comme si j'étais précieuse et belle, il me tenait comme s'il me retenait, pour me garder contre lui. J'ai encore la sensation de ses doigts campés sur mes hanches, ma taille, mes bras. Mais le mieux c'était après._

 _On s'est allongé sur son lit, et on a parlé, de tout, de rien. Surtout de lui, mais pas mal de moi, je crois qu'on a parlé au moins une heure et demi. Je me suis sentie un peu coupable et pourrie gâtée, il n'a vraiment pas eut une belle vie, la mienne a l'air tellement mieux à côté. Ça m'a donné une claque. C'était étrange, il avait l'air résigné et prêt à se battre. Je sais que c'est contradictoire mais il était résigné dans le sens où il acceptait la façon dont ses parents le traitaient ses demis frères et sœurs mais qu'il se débrouille pour se forger un avenir, avec des amitiés saines, du travail, des loisirs. Je crois que j'ai envie de le revoir, même s'il m'a demandé de ne pas parler de 'ça' avec Jude. C'était adorable quand il me l'a demandé, il rougissait et tentait de se justifier pour pas que je pense qu'il n'assumait pas. Mais je me doutait bien que c'était juste pour ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec mon frère._

 _En bref, je pense quitter Kevin et suivre ses conseils...Il s'en est sorti pourquoi pas moi ? »_

* * *

Voilà voilà, soit le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, soit se sera encore celui d'après. Je sais que ce chapitre est court et loin de ce dont j'ai l'habitude mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même.

Bonne semaine à vous et à dans deux semaines.


	9. Epilogue

Bonjour les gens,

Je suis désolée de poster aussi aléatoirement mais moi qui pensait que tout aller se calmer après le bac et pas j'ai été fort déçu, entre les inscriptions à la fac et la recherche / aménagement de l'appartement c'est un peu compliquer de libérer du temps. Je ferais de mon mieux pour garder un rythme régulier et je pense poster le mercredi durant les vacances car mes week end sont pleins. Voilà c'est fini pour le racontage de vie.

Et enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Et oui les amis c'est fini, voilà l'épilogue de l'attaque des papillons.

* * *

Jude et Darren s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller voir Célia. En deux semaines, elle avait quitté Kevin, repris une alimentation pas vraiment normale mais suffisante et passait un temps fou on ne sait où. Le plus âgés craignait que la drogue se soit intégrée à la vie de sa sœur, le plus jeune pariait sur tout autre chose. En fouillant dans le sac de la jeune fille il était tombé sur un carnet étrange gris, bleu et rose, simple et élégant. Fouiller dans les affaires des autres c'est mal mais il s'inquiétait alors il l'ouvrit. C'était des plannings, des objectifs, d'autre plannings. Il y en avait d'ailleurs énormément et tout semblait planifié pour au moins les deux prochains mois, de ses lectures à ses entraînements sportifs en passant par ses tenues et ses repas. Pourtant tout semblait sain, rien n'était délirant si ce n'est l'extrémisme dans l'organisation. De plus l'écriture ne semblait pas être la sienne, elle était trop appuyée et « pattes de mouche ». Mais il ne la connaissait pas et Célia était revenue avant qu'il ai eu le temps de prendre une photo. Comme il n'était sur de rien il n'avait rien dit à Jude, préférant rendre des comptes directement avec la jeune fille.

Ils étaient assis tout les trois autour d'une table au fond d'un bar du centre ville. Un chocolat chaud et deux coca attendaient sur la table qu'on veuille bien les boire alors qu'une discussion animée tournait autour du départ en retraite du professeur d'histoire. Tout était bon pour ne pas aborder le sujet qui les avait pourtant amené ici. Célia regardait souvent son téléphone, impatiente que David sorte de l'entraînement.

-Pourquoi tu regardes autant ton téléphone ? Questionna Jude.

-J'attends un message de Sylvia.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas un garçon plutôt ? Genre le gars qui régie ta vie et occupe toutes tes pensées au point où tu nous écoutes plus. Genre comme maintenant. Célia ! Wouhou tu pourrais au moins nous écouter on est là pour toi !

-Vous parlez de foot je m'en fous moi, soupira la principale concernée. Je vous rappelle que je ne fais plus parti du staff.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui signifiait que maintenant ils devaient parler, même s'ils n'étaient pas plus sûr l'un que l'autre sur la manière d'attaquer le sujet. Un long blanc suivi ce regard, Célia semblait être la seule à être à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle les laissa mariner quelques instants par malice et finit par avaler une gorgée de coca avant de sourire.

-Oui j'ai changé ces derniers temps, il n'y a rien de mal à ça aux dernières nouvelles. Surtout quand on voit comment j'étais avant. Je veux pas vous mentir et sortir un discours tout beau tout rose comme quoi je suis totalement guérie et que je mange tout ce que je veux et que j'ai plus d'habitude malsaine et que tout ça quoi, mais je change pour le mieux, monologua la fille.

-Tu prends quoi pour aller mieux ? S'inquiéta son frère.

« De l'amour » pensa fort Célia mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête avec un rire mi-amusé mi-désabusé. Son frère pensait vraiment toujours au pire mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle sortait avec David, elle le lui avait promis. Alors elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux et sortit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Aucun médicament, aucune drogue ou quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour ma santé. Je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux.

-Ça vient de toi même ? Questionna Darren.

-Non mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais voir une psy une fois par semaine et un diététicien aussi souvent pour le moment mais je compte me passer d'eux d'ici quelques mois.

Darren sourit sincèrement, soulagé pour sa meilleure amie même si elle lui cachait apparemment quelque chose. Sur ce point Jude n'était pas aussi conciliant, il voulait, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait fait changé sa sœur aussi rapidement. Il avait besoin de savoir qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

-Si c'est pas quelque chose c'est qui ?

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire et je te jure que je ne risque rien.

Jude fit une moue mécontente mais finit pas abdiqué en voyant le portable sans défense de sa sœur sur la table. Darren lui facilita la tâche en distrayant la propriétaire à coup de blagues pas forcément drôle. Il prit le téléphone discrètement et prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éloigner et être seul. Une fois aux toilettes il l'ouvrit et tapa le code qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'eut pas longtemps à fouiller avant de trouver ce qui était suspect. Des centaines de messages avec un certain David, il ouvrit la conversation et parcourut les messages rapidement. Il lâcha le téléphone qui heureusement ne cassa pas sous le choc. Il le ramassa en soupirant. Il avait compris.

Il remonta en souriant d'un air mauvais, le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il jouait avec la royal académie. Il était près à faire tourner sa sœur en bourrique pour lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Il s'assit et rendu directement son portable à Célia en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi ton nouveau mot de passe ?

Célia eut un mouvement de surprise et rougit en regardant la table. Darren sourit, il avait vu Jude prendre le portable et le sourire de tueur, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre un coca pour le siroter devant le spectacle. Il s'adossa tranquillement à son siège et regarda Jude insister pour avoir le mot de passe de sa sœur. C'était un duel de regard assez intéressant et même si Jude était surtout connu pour son intelligence, Célia était une tête de mule assez impressionnante. Et c'est l'entêtement qui gagnait à la mi-temps, lorsque le serveur amena la deuxième tournée. Célia avait déjà donné deux faux mot de passe et la patience de Jude arrivait à son terme. Lorsque le serveur partit, il prit le téléphone et le déverrouilla.

-Je sais tout alors de me prendre pour un con deux minutes et dit moi pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu voyais David.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans ma vie privée !

-Je suis ton frère j'ai tout les droits, tu as pas de chance mais après ce qu'il est arrivé je vais m'en mêler d'autant plus. Avec Darren on s'inquiétait aussi de ce changement brusque et je découvre que tu t'acoquines avec un de mes ami d'enfance. Je pensais que tu te droguais ! Tu crois que ça aurait été plus angoissant de me dire que tu avais un copain ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, soupira Célia. Je sais juste que David m'a dit de ne pas te le dire parce qu'il avait peur de ruiner votre relation sûrement.

Elle touilla boudeusement son coca avec sa paille et s'en voulu d'avoir trahi David en se faisant démasquer aussi rapidement. Elle en voulait aussi à Jude de lui faire si peu confiance, de la drogue ? Sérieusement ? Elle n'avait quand même pas une tête de toxicomane. Darren sentit un certain malaise pointer le bout de son nez.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Il a donc sorti son joker, le coup du cadeau marche quasiment à chaque coups avec elle, il sortit donc un carnet neuf de son sac. Il l'avait pris avec l'écusson de Poudlard dessus, c'était une valeur sûre. Valeur sûre qui faisait déjà son effet puisque les yeux de la jeune fille se sont illuminés alors qu'elle prenait le carnet et serrait fort son meilleur ami contre elle.

-Tu sais comment me faire craquer. Franchement t'es fou il a du te coûter ultra cher et il est magnifique, vraiment.

-Le prix des cadeaux ça doit rester secret et tu le mérites avec tout le chemin que tu as parcouru. Tu pourras écrire tout ce que tu veux dedans et je me gênerais pas pour le lire quand tu le laisseras sans surveillance, plaisanta t'il.

Elle lui donna un coups dans l'épaule et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on fouille comme ça dans sa vie privée mais Darren avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Jude profitait de leur moment complice pour demander au nouveau copain de sa sœur de venir, sans vraiment lui dire pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il avait envie de voir la réaction qu'il aura lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il s'est fait berner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le garçon au cheveux bleu arriva. Au travers de la vitrine il vu son ami mais également sa sœur et le meilleur ami de celle-ci. Il rougit et se sentit un peu piéger, et encore plus quand son ami se retourna et lui fit un large sourire. Il n'avait même plus le luxe de faire demi tour et d'abandonner tel un lâche. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra dans le bar. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à avoir envers sa copine et opta finalement pour un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et s'assit sur un siège haut face à elle, entre les deux autres garçons. Le serveur arriva presque aussitôt pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Il fut servi alors que Jude jouait à faire monter la pression de manière exponentielle. Il les laissa mariner une bonne dizaine de minutes en échangeant des œillades complices avec Darren qui s'amusait également.

-C'est bon tu peux sortir avec Célia, mais si tu lui brises le cœur je te brise la cheville. On est d'accord ? Annonça Jude sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Sous le stress David fut pris d'un fou rire, qui fut d'ailleurs communicatif puisqu'une dame se retourna pour leur faire signe de se taire, pourtant un rire c'est si agréable.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette note d'espoir vous aura plus en guise de point finale. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'ensemble de cette fiction c'est toujours intéressante pour moi et ça fait super plaisir.

A la prochaine pour l'épilogue d'Accident et ensuite on passe à une nouvelle fiction!


End file.
